There are portable inflatable screens with some features similar to those of the present invention; however, these screens are for the projection of images, movies, etc. They are used in outdoor events; therefore its dimensions should be larger so they can be seen by a lot of people.
Likewise, in the art there is a large number of inflatable movie screens that have been adapted by the staff in a film set for the manipulation of light required according to the needs of such film, however, due to the nature of these screens, which are for image projection, the staff faces a series of difficulties for the adjustment and manipulation of the screen, ranging from management, size, assembled, repair and removal, among other factors.
The technology of inflatable movie screens makes use of four basic components:
1) An inflatable support structure (inflatable frame)
2) A fan to inflate the structure,
3) A removable-visual screen, and
4) A connection device for connecting the removable visual screen, in the support structure.
Unlike the above mentioned components, the inflatable screens do not require additional devices for their handling, because once they are inflated, remain in the ground during all the time of the projection and do not need to move them from a side to another as in the case of the inflatable frame of the present invention. Therefore, besides the four basic components which are mentioned also the devices that are placed to fix them to the ground and not fall when strong winds occur during the use are important.
There are wide differences between the pneumatic frame proposed in this invention and the existing patents and they are described below:
Most of the inflatable screens usually are attached to the frame and do not necessarily have to be removable. In the patent FR 2598541 A1, to hold the material which contains the advertising to the inflatable frame, a nylon rope is passed through the rings placed at regular intervals on the periphery of the frame. This gripping method is simple but it does not generate enough tension in the textile, causing wrinkles in it.
U.S. Patent 2002/0116849 includes a first zipper (38) on the top of the arc and a second zipper (40) which is in the sheet that contains the advertising; the zipper does not cover the entire inner periphery of the frame it only covers the curved region of the dome-shaped structure. The remainder, i.e., the straight portion contains releasable mounting means (14) which connect the sheet that contains the advertising with, the inflatable frame. In one embodiment, the release strap (42) includes D-rings (44) sewn and assembled in the first portion (21) and the second side (22) of the frame and the corresponding hooks (46) are stitched on the first side (31) and second portion (33) of the sheet which contains the advertising (30). For their use, the hooks (46) are placed in the respective D-rings (44), thus ensuring the sheet which contains the advertising to the inflatable frame. Other alternatives proposed by U.S. Patent 2002/0116849 for hold the advertising to the frame are through a system of springs, a plug and socket connector, etc.
In the patent U.S. 2002/0116849 the parts of mandolins can not be separated, the piece is complete without the risk of losing parts of the mandolin at the time the structure is disassembled.
U.S. Patent 2004/0035034 A1 where the structure is made of multiple layers of tubes forming a rectangular prism, one side of the structure is covered with material where is printed the advertising. The material which containing images or the advertising is placed on the top of the tubular structure through hooks and a kind of loop of binding tape which is provided on the tubular structure.
U.S. Patent 2005/068618 which also proposes a structure based on tubes or in a swarm shape, unlike U.S. Patent 2004/0035034 A1, it does not place on the tubular surface other material containing the images or the advertising since the same tubular structure provides the basis on which is printed the advertising or images which is to be projected. This structure is sewn or heat welded.
The screen of patent EP 1006504 is attached to the frame through frilled seams and alternatively can be placed an adhesive tape on the seams to prevent leakage of vas in the case of U.S. Patent 2010/0007949 A1, the screen is connected directly to the inflatable frame by means of adhesives or can be welded or sewn, thus the screen could be secured to the frame inflatable. In the inflatable projection displays the same material for projects images always is used or in the case of printed advertising it is selected the appropriate material (usually referred to plastic material preferably PVC) that is compatible with printing techniques currently used or as mentioned in U.S. patent 2005/068618 wherein the tubular members should be white or silver to receive the projection or image which is projected.